To Love a fusion
by Lady Gohst
Summary: Fusion Dexter is sick of being Dexters shadow. He plans out a way to get Dexter out of the spotlight, and to hopefully gain all that dexter will loose.


Fusion Fall

To love a fusion

Disclaimer: I don't own fusion fall or anything related to it.

Fusion Dexter looked at the computer monitor. He had been watching it all day long. Videos of his counterpart Dexter, working in the lab, giving out commands, giving speeches to the troops.

How he hated him. He wanted to be him, he was just a copy, a fake made to destroy him. Why did he have to play the bad guy? The one everyone hated and feared. Dexter stood beloved by all who met him. Jealousy twisted in Fusion dexters stomic and he stood up and slammed his fist into the screen.

It was torture knowing what he was, and what he was meant to do. Sometimes he wished he was mindless like most of the other fusions. Just following Fuses orders blindly and moving on instinct. But like most of the copy fusions, he was not so lucky. He could hear fuse, but he could choose to ignore his orders, to a degree. He walked away from the now broken computer screen, only showing bits and pieces of the video footage like a broken mirror.  
>"Dexter" Came a care free voice on the screen. Fusion Dexter turned lightly, a girls voice.<br>Dexter spoke back" Not now. I'm a little busy."  
>"But I was really hopeing you and I could take a break. If you work to hard your going to blow a fuse...er no pun intended."<br>Fusion Dexter moved closer to the broken screen in slow steps.  
>Dexter sighed and there was a clanking sound, like he had dropped something" Blossom...I appreciate the offer but I have a lot to do"<br>Fusion Dexter sat back down in his chair. Blossom, the power puff girl with the red hair. He knew Dexter and Blossom were close, but he also knew many of the young women pined after Dexter.

Blossom spoke slight frustration in her voice" Dexter, you cant keep doing this to yourself. Please? Ben told me you have not slept for days"  
>Ben, another close friend of Dexter. Dexter dared to call Ben his best friend. Fusion Ben was no such person to Fusion Dexter. Dexter leaned forward in his chair to listen better.<p>

Dexter responded in a cold tone" I said no. "  
>That seemed to do the trick. Without another word there was the sound of a door slamming shut. Dexter sighed lightly, and almost sad sigh.<p>

Fusion Dexter stood out of his chair. If he was so sad that Blossom had left why run her off in the first place? He did not understand.

Dexter s voice spoke out softly from the screen" Forgive me Blossom. "

Fusion Dexter grabbed his jacket from behind his chair. Slipping on the dirty red fabric he had a strange smile across his face. He had a cruel idea. He would get Dexter to come to his lair, and there was a fantastically fun way to do it.

He grabbed his weapon and whistled a few fusion spawns coming forward and following fusion Dexter as he walked out of his lair, with a brisk pace.

Blossom floated over to Ben who was sitting on a hill over looking sector V. She landed next to him" Sorry Ben. He wouldn't listen to me"  
>Ben sighed leaning back rubbing his head" Mmmm hes going to pass out at this rate. Stubborn genius."<br>She sat down next to Ben pulling her legs up" I wonder whats bothering him...any idea Ben?"  
>Ben shook his head" Sorry no clue. Your his girl right? Shouldn't you know?"<br>She blushed" I...I'm not his girl. We are just close friends."  
>Ben smirked a little" Yea, sure whatever you say"<p>

He stood up after a moment of silence and looked at her" A few recruits haven't reported in. They vanished around Black head mountain. I'm going to check it out"  
>Blossom took flight and floated above him" Ill go. You need to get back to training the newbies. "<br>she flew off in a red streak. Ben watched her go with a small sigh.  
>He turned and lept off the hill landing easily below amongst a few recruits. They gathered around him and he smiled " Welcome to the battle"<p>

Blossom floated along the bath, a screen floating in front of her face projecting from her wrist communicator. It was showing the last location for the recruits. She frowned as she flew deeper into the mountain, almost off the known path. She began to worry, there wasn't any fusions in sight. What could have happened?

Thats when she saw a body in the distance. With a deep breath she slowly moved towards it and touched down next to it. It was a girl, her head was bleeding and she looked pretty beat up. Blossom glanced around but saw no one else. She bent down and rolled the girl over and patted her cheek" Hey...wake up" she said and then check the girls pulse. She frowned, why hadn't she gone to a Resurrect Em? She should have teleported by now. She searched the girl and discovered that her communicator was missing. Witch meant the means of tracking and teleporting the girl was gone. Blossom looked up at the screen confused. Then whose single was she following?

The next thing she new she was surrounded by fusion spawns. She frowned and held up her fists" A trap!" they charged and she flew up the spawns slamming into each other. However she found herself caught in a net that suddenly dropped on her. It wouldn't have been a problem to break through it, but suddenly the metal net sent an electrical charge through her body. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground curling up under the pain of the charge. Fusion Dexter stepped out from behind the tree. How had she not picked up the fusions on her scanner? She thought as she watched him walk towards her with tilted head. She winced in pain and twisted in the net. But fusion Dexter did not turn it off.

In fact he turned up the power with a small remote in his hand. Her scream echoed through the mountains and then she was still. He shut it off and knelt down slowly. He pulled her arm out of the net and lightly checked her pulse. She was still alive. Good he thought standing up and pulling the net off her. He picked up her limp body and from a bag he had brought with him he pulled out a strange metal cuff. He put it on her wrists and ankles and then stood up looking at the waiting fusions. He then looked at the girl that was passed out. He walked over to her and stood over her his feet on ethire side of her. When she opened her eyes she let out a terrified cry and sat up trying to scoot away.

Fusion Dexter grabbed the girl by her hair and yanked her too her feet harshly and leaned forward to look at her eye to eye. But she turned away. She wouldn't even look at him! Anger filled him and with a hiss he slammed his fist into the girls stomic. She fell over holding her stomic and coughing. He threw her communicator at her feet as he walked away. She looked up tears in her eyes" wait...My friends! What did you do with my friends?"  
>He looked over at her as he reached down and picked up the unconsience Blossom. He stared at the sobbing girl for a while before pointing towards a thicket" There" came his voice.<p>

When the girl heard his voice her face turned pale. It was deep and dark, with a sophisticated tone to it. It made the hairs on her neck stand up, like hearing a ghost whisper. She looked anywhere but at him. Offended the Fusion Dexter turned away and walked, his little loyal spawns following, pushing into each other to be the first on his heals.

The girl waited until he was out of sight and then got to her feet. She stumbled over to the thicket and found her friends there, alive and safe. She slid on her communicator and grabbed her friends holding them tightly. They soon found themselves safe at the nearest Resurrect Em. The first thing she did was call her Guide Edd to tell him what happened.

Ben frowned when he got the call and leaned on the wall" Kidnapped? By fusion Dexter?" he said a sick feeling starting in the pit of his stomic. It should have been him, why did he let Blossom go in his place" Edd, I need you to call Dexter and tell him. I'm going ahead"  
>"But Ben, your going to walk right into another trap. We need to come up with a plan"<br>Ben frowned" there's no time for that, There's no telling what that fusion will do to her! And we really don't need more fusion Blossoms flying around ones enough. " He said already walking for a sky way agent. He grabbed the monkey" Hey, take me to Pimple back mountain"  
>The monkey held up his hands" 220 taros my man"<br>Ben rolled his eyes and paid him. As the monkey grabbed bens shoulders Edd pleaded with him" Please Wait Ben!"  
>"just send back up, Ben out" he said and hung up.<p> 


End file.
